I've Changed
by pinkprepx2012
Summary: totall summary inside.....About gabriella....    TROYELLA
1. summary

**I left my freshman year to live with my dad in hollywood after my om said she had to go work in spain... I was torn up after i had to leave east high and troy... I only talk to chad now...I told him he couldn't tell the gang that i talked to him... Even though i tell chad alot he doesnt know everything about my new life because if i told him he would kill me and think i was disgusting... I have deffinetly changed though... At HSP im head cheeleader, a totall slut who lost my virginity with some guy i don't even remember because i was drunk..., Im not the totall smart one anymore... but the worst is im into some very bad things but im to much into how it makes me feel to care...**

**_This is the new life of me gabriella montez_**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gabi's POV

" Ok girls that's enough for today. i'll see you at tonights pep rally and some at the party." I said i left HSP and got into my baby blue porsch and drove to my house. Hmm maybe i should call chad since im bored.. I thought.. I grabbed my sidekick and dialed chads number.

Chad's POV

Ring, Ring..

Troy can you get that. I yelled from the kitchen...Wait what if it is gabi. Shit .I thought

Never mind troy left my voice mail get it...I yelled

Ok chad... Troy said

Gabi's POV

Mab\ybe he is busy im gonna go explore my colset for tonight's party.

2 hours later

im going to call chad again,,,, RING RING RING

Hey chad it's gabs.

- hey women what u doin

getting ready to get ready for the pep rally. U

- nm hanging with the guys. Gabs why can't i tell them im talking to you.

ok you can tell them but give them my number. K. i don't live the same life and i don't them to be dissapointed in me.

- YES i can finally stop lying to the and tell them... They really miss you

i miss them 2. Oh sorry chad i got to go... bye chad...She hung up

Chad's POV

Chad who was on the phone.. i heard taylor ask

Im going to tell you hold on., Gang come here//////////They came

So what's up man i was totally winning pool. Troy said

OK so i've been lying ot you guys when im on the phone. I don't have a cousin named sasha. I told them...they looked confused

Well then who where you talking to and why did you lye about it


	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chad's POV

Ok i was talking to Gabriella...they all looked shocked

You where what? Taylor yelled at me she was mad

- I said i was talking to gabriella. i said in a duh tone

Why where you talking to her? how long? why did she talk to you and not her best friend

- Because i have no reason to be mad at her. 2 weeks after she left. she called me because well i don't know why./////// I looked at everyone. they looked still shocked. i looked at troy and he had tears in his eyes.///// i felt really guilty... my phone rang

Gabi's POV

crap i forgot to ask chad about that thingy

RING RING RING

hello: someone familliar answered and it wasn't chad.

taylor:::::: i asked

Gabriella:::::she sounded realy hurt

Is chad there

ya but why can't you talk to you bestfriend

Please put him on

She put him on

- hello...chad said

hey so i talk it you already told them...how was troy

-gabs he looked like he was gonna cry

oh god i should have never called you i shouldn't have interfeared. I promise i won't call again

- Gabs don't please

im so sorry chad ill stay out of everybody's life.

- Gabs don't ill keep calling

ill get a new phone..////////.if im alive that long... i mummbled the last part...

- what did you just say

im sorry. i hung up and went the pep rally and party

Chad's POV

i just looked at the phone.. what did she mean by if i live that lon.. how am i going to get her to talk to me now. i was pulled out of my thoughts be taylor

hello is anyone thonere...

- WHAT. i said harshly

im sorry it's just gabs said something and im actually scared by what she meant.

what did she say; said troy

i told them everything and they were confused and worried

What did she mean by that. she wouldn't kill herself right. Sharpay asked...we just decied to drop it

**So what did you think have like 7 chapters written but i will keep writing if you have any suggestions where you want this story to go let me know and i will take it into consideration.**

**Amber**


	4. Chapter 3

1 week later

nobody's pov:::::::::East high

ok guys tomarrow is we are going to hollywood and we will be up against HSP and they are really good. We will be staying for 3 weeks since we have vacation. but they only have 2 weeks so when they go back to school we have to stay out there way...Coach said

No ones POV

the guys from East high just arrived at HSP

Gabi's POV

Hey steph we are having cheer practice in 5 minutes spread the word...I said and went in the gym where a coach stood who looked really familiar.

i took out my phone and started texting the cheerleaders to make sure they got the memo.

i walked to the coach still texting eithout looking up and said

um excuse me the gym is reserved for the cheerleaders you can wait till we are done. i said not looking up

- Gabriella: i looked up and saw coach bolton

coach bolton what are you doing here

- we are going against this team. what are you doing here?

i live her and i ment what i said about cheering.  
I said snotty and walked into the locker room.

I walked into the locker room and got splashed with water from the cheer squad. i chased them around the locker room then they ran out the gym. i kept chasing them in the gym till i finally toppled courtney and we started slapping eachother while laughing. the whole cheer squad was laughing at us until 2 guys pulled us apart.

What are you doing. Choch bolton yelled at us. We busted out laughing and took of running back to the locker room. i didn't even look to see who was watching us.

2 minutes before

Chad's POV

Hey guys 2 hot chicks are out here fighting

me and troy ran out and saw jason and zeke holding two girls apart and then a second later they busted out laughing and took off. OMG one of those girls was gabriella

Troy was that gabi: he just nodded... see he couldn't believe it eithier.


	5. Chapter 4

GABI'S POV

Shit courtney now my face hurts. I laughed... Got dressed... I was wearing really short shorts and a shirt that just covered my bra. I walked back in the gym and i started texting

G gabi...J joes- friend and drug dealer

G hey what do you have

J- IDK what do you need

G do you have any heroin and cocaine

J- no sorry just ran out

G oh well is there any party's tonight after the game

J- ya ill pick you up at the school at 9:30 after you change

G thanks joe your the best

J- i know ... bye

G bye

SHIT::: i screamed..everyone looked at me but i didn't look at them. all the girls where finally done... I walked over to the basketball coach where i saw troy and chad shit ok act snotty and ya just be snotty.

Coach bolton if you are going to practice then you can either practice in this gym on that side or the other gym across the school. if you practice in this gym. if a ball comes anywhere near my cheerleader im warning you now i will kick you ass so fast out of here you won't even know what hit you!!!!!!!!!!!

they looked shocked and coach bolton looked scared... i love moments like these.. damn my phones ringing

excuse moi.. when i come back i want to know where your practicing.

Phone conversation

hello

- hey gabs im sorry but the party has been cancled but i just got some stuff if you wanna come outside im in the front lobby

no party that really sucks... ya ill be out in a minute

- well hurry i don't have all day :: he said laughing

that so not funny ill be right there

- bye

i walked back over

ok for right now i have something to take care of and i now i threatened you but can you watch my squad please ill be back in like 5 minutes the girls know what im doing i just don't want them flirting with your team because they tend to do that.

fin go ahead..

thankyou so much

i ran to the locker room grabbed my purse then ran through th gym and out to the lobby and out to joes car where i hugged him

hey joe

-hey gabs here it's only 100.

thanks joe i really needed it

- are you gonna use it now

um after the game i will in the locker room but i need you to come get me after words so I don't slap some unwanted cheerleaders. but if there so happens to be a party call me before i do it ok

- totally bye

bye do you wanna come in i know steph wants to see you cause you are her boyfriend

- ok hold on

we walked through the gym staph ran over and hugged me then kissed joe and started making out in front of me.

ok bye guys.

i took the bag and walked in the locker room i walked out and went over my cheers with the squad then my dance that me steph and courtney for the talent competition.

Game time

ok girls lets make our boys pround. we all cheered. i looked up into the stands and saw sharpay, ryan, kelsi, and taylor and they are totally staring. oh well

END GAME HSP WON WAHOOOOO

LOCKER ROOM

ring ring crap that's my phone.

helllo

hey i found a party hurry up

alright do i change here or in the car

here

ok bye

i wore a white cammyy, really short skirt and white high heels

bye gurls

i ran out of the gym and straight into someone

shit im so sorry :: i said

hey its ok/// gabi is that you

taylor hi well g2g i ran out into the car and got in


	6. Chapter 5

PARTY"""""""" GABI'S POV

hey jackie.. I called to one of my friends i loved to party with we always had so much fun and she always had the best drugs besides joe

-hey g wut's up

nm just wanted to party way to much stress

-same here so how about we get some stuff and i have to go back to school i totally left my bag

me to i left my heroin shots in there

- lets shoot up once quick then we can go

KK

:: we shot up and were instantly high but could still sense some things... we took off running to the school..

BACK WITH THE GANG

TAYLOR'S POV

i just saw gabriella run off into some guys car and she totally looked like a slut... what is wrong with her she totally changed

Chad i just saw gabriella di you know she was a cheerleader and that she now dresses like a slut

ok i knew she was a cheerleader but i didn't know she dressed like a slut and i didn't know she went here

why did she change adn why did she not talk to us for over a year i mean what did we do to her beacause if i remember correctly i didn't do anything and neither did you guys.

i don't know tay but let's try to ta... before chad could finish the gym doors bused open and in ran gabriella and jackie... they where laughing and they deffinetly wern't running in a straight line...

i stood in front of gabriella.

hi gabriella... i said i looked at her eyes and they where blood shot was she high... gabriella looked at me and started laughing again as jackie started to ask her something and i deffinetly listened so did everyone else but they didn't seem to care what i heard was terrifying my best friend do that..

GABI'S POV

i saw taylor talking to me and i started laughing i guess because the way she looked when she was talking was funny

-so gabs im going to get my bag do you wanna get your stuff or do you want me to.. jackie asked me

um can you get it im gonna get some water

- K what did you need me to get

oh my mini bag it should have the shots and the cocaine joe gave me early today before the game

- ok are the needle's caps on

ya they are thanks

- your welcome im meet you by the water thingy

k... she went to the locker room.. i turned and saw the gang looking at me i just smirked and walked away but i could here them fallowing which ment they wanted to talk to me.

::: I got to the machine and but the dollar in and got water then put another dollar in and got another water.. i turned around and i was about to walk past the gang when jason stepped infront of me.. i looked at him and the rest of the gang

how can i help you

- Gabriella why didn't you call us

didn't know i had to

- well you don't but why not

didn't want to.. i kept saying my answers short and mean

- ok well then why do you look different

because i can. look i don't have to talk to you and i don't want to oand move beacuse jackie is coming and i wanna go back to my party thankyou and bye... i pushed jason and walked back to jackie

- hey gabi.. jackie

hey jackie you ready to go i need to be so high i don't know what im doing

- K friend troubles

ya they are mad because i changed like it is any of there buisness

- ya let's go oh here is your stuff...she gave me my stuff and i took out a need and she looked at me

- your going to do that here and now with them looking at us

ya right now i don't give a damn who sees i just want to be stress free

- totally well hurry so we can get back to the party

k... i sat on the bench beacuse i was back in the gym. i looked over at the gang who looked really confused.. i held my arm and put the needle to my arm and i enjected the heorin into my vein and immedietly i felt the rush again.

k jackie lets go ...we walked pasted the gang and we smirked and ran back to the party and got even more high and drunk but i didn't care not like there was school for 2 weeks.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

**GABI'S POV**

the next morning i woke up to some cute looking dude naked in the bed... hmm i wonder what happened lastnight... the last thing i remember was getting high infront of the gang and then taking off with jakie...oh well another one night stand with some random guy...that means im still at the party house...man my head hurts im so going to cafe la grande...first i need to get dressed.. where are my clothes...oh there they are... ///

I got dresses and walked to the school but when i got there the gang was there playing basketball with the girls watching them... great... ok gabi just go in the locker room grab your keys..keep your head up.. and walk out and go to the cafe

**CHAD"S POV**

im here at the gym with the gang... im playing b-ball with troy, jason, and zake.. while the girls and ryan are on the bleacher talking about clothes.. BANG. the gym door just opened and the last peron i thought walked through it

**GABI's POV**

i slammed the door open and walked through and kept my head held high... i walked through the gy and right into the locker room went to my locker and grabbed my purse.. closed and locked it... walked back out but when i opened the locker room door i ran right into the gang and fell with a thump...

what the fuck!!! why the hell do you guys keep getting in my way? I screamed

- we have some questions that need to be answered

fine what are your qustions

- what the hell where you thinking last night for one

i was thinking that i was doing what i always do

-so you always get high infront of your friends

yes i always get high infront of my FRIENDS and ex friends which you guys are so there are you happy

- what do you mean ex friends what the hell did we do to you

well for starters you guys lied when you said that i didn't call you beacuse i called everyone but chad was the onlyone that evercalled back

- wait when did you call

hmmm let me think about 5 minutes after i found out my mom died but then again why would you care because you just see that i called and think nothing of it.. you guys where never my friends because real friends like chad would have called back even if i was calling just to say hello so move i need to go home.

they just starred they didn't know what to say...hmm they must have forgotten that small detail that i did call them... RING RING RING

hello i answered

hello am i speaking to a gabriella montez a friend of brittany davis

yes

- this is the hospital im sorry but last night brittany over dosed we managed to stabalize her but she went into a coma and we are not sure if she will make it much longer.

she what... I was crying ... the gang was looking puzzled

- im sorry but she is at the hospital you where her last call does she have parents

yes and no well ill take care of that ill be there in 10 minutes...i stood up

- ok thankyou

I hungup

**DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN!!!** i screamed i took out my phone and started calling everyone and said 227 and hung up...227 is a code for us who party

i took off runing to my car i could here the gang calling and trying to catch up. i stopped and i looked up

Chad could you please um get in the car

sure but are you going to tell us what happened

im going to tell you since your the only friend is see

ok ...we hopped in the car and i took off doing 90 mph

Gabs slow down before you get us killed where are we going

she 227 is all i could say over and over again

what does 227 mean gabs your scaring me

we reached the hospital and i took off running with chad close behind me i saw all of my friends and people who knew her which was like 45 people

gab who is it who 227

brittany.. i choked out and started sobbing joe came over and held me... thats when the doctor came out

are you all here for brittany davis::::::he looked suprised

ya we are is she ok::::::i said

* * *

ok so if you where confused just email me or something and i will explain to you 

227 means that one of there friends overdosed and that they where in the hospital::::::::they have codes for different things because they have to be prepared..

Brittany is like a sister to gabriella so it is really hard for her

hope you liked it


	8. AN

**hey guys im sorry i havent updated but im gonna redo the story because i think it went to fast and didn't explain enough **

**if u want anything done specifically then u can pm me or review and i will probablly work it in**

**it might be a month or so but im still strying to get my other storys done to put on here to **

**im so sorry**


End file.
